Imaginary
by ximaginaryxx
Summary: Kori Anders is a 21 year old girl suffering from schizophrenia, and has moved to Gotham City with her older brother, Ryan. Just coming from a mental asylum. Richard Grayson ends up falling for her..fullsum. inside. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

**Imaginary**

Full summary: Kori Anders is a 21 year old girl suffering from schizophrenia, and has  
moved to Gotham City with her older brother, Ryan. Just coming from a mental asylum,  
she's still trying to figure what is real and what isn't. Richard Grayson, Gotham's playboy  
just happens to meet her and falls for her. Will he love her through everything and try to help her get cured? Or will he leave her like almost everybody else because of her disease?

Couples: RichKori, GarRach, VicKaren. RyanBarbara.

**_Imaginary_**  
_If only you knew,  
But you'd never know,  
These feelings that I feel.  
Are unbearable, tormenting, unreal.  
No words can justify it.  
To have your sanity  
Ripped from you.  
Leaving you to questioning  
Questions never to be answered  
But only by more questions.  
Are you real, am I real?  
Imagination never ending.  
Having conversations,  
__Between me and I,  
__Never I and you.  
But who am I, Who are you?  
I see you there,  
I hear your voice.  
No one else see's you standing there.  
Then you slowly disappear,  
But only to reappear once more.  
Oh, only if you truly knew  
The torment of sanity then insanity,  
Reality verses imagining,  
__The feeling of being a fool.  
Then again, do I even know?  
Those feelings I might only imagine.  
Am I an I? Are You a You?  
Only real things feel real pain,  
And we're still wondering if we're existing._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Ma'am, Ma'am you have a visitor, wake up. Miss,"_

A hand grabbed the fragile sleeping girl, "Miss" The girls emerald eyes shot open, "Ye-yeah?" she stuttered out, still trying to wake up. "You have a visitor," the nurse replied leaving the white, window barred room. A tall, well built man walked in afterwards with bright red hair and the same green eyes. "Hey kid, I'm getting you out of here."

The girl stopped breathing for a second. "What do you mean? I-I don't want to leave. I'm safe here Ryan, I'm safe. No one can harm me," she spat out, shaking and scratching at her arms, tears forming in her eyes. Ryan sat down in the tiny wooden chair next to the small desk. The room she was staying in was so dull, no colors, just white. A white bed, a white wooden chair, and a white desk. How could anybody stand it? To be locked in a room only to come out to eat, or maybe for a privileged walk, and to have to look out of a barred window every day of your life. Ryan didn't understand why she would _want_ to stay. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," he reached out to touch her arm, "I love you Kori. You're safe with me."

"Come home."

------------------------------------------------------  
**Note:** I'm sorry the first chapter is kind of short, but please review! I would write more but I have a lot of other things to take care of. When I wrote the poem at the top, It made me want to write this story.

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Imaginary  
**

**Chapter 2:  
Not what I'm used to.  
**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

"Ryan, what is Gotham like?" Kori asked mindlessly gazing out of the window of his car. Ryan stayed silent for a moment then spoke up, "Remember that house we used to live in when we were little?" Kori pulled her gaze away from the window to stare at her brother, "Yeah, why?" Ryan chuckled, "Remember the city? All the party's that dad and mom went to, everyone knows you, rich bastards, all that? Do you remember?" He asked turning left on the road. "Yeah, is Gotham like that?" she asked, disappointment evident in her voice. "Yeah, but now that we're older it isn't all that bad. You'll get use to it." Kori sighed for what seemed to be her millionth sigh that day, "Are we there yet?" Ryan laughed, "Go to sleep it'll be a while."

_3 Hours Later...  
_

"Kori, Kori Anders. Wake up, we're here," Ryan said amusingly. Who knew it would be so hard to wake the girl up. He kept shaking her, but all amusement stopped when he felt nails digging into his arm. Kori started mumbling words and relaxed in the seat again. "Kori, please wake up," he pleaded once more and nudged her, then she finally woke up. "Ryan? Are we here?" She asked sitting up straight in the car. "Yeah, now come on. It's freezing out here." Ryan grabbed her hand and led her to her new home.

Kori walked into the large resident and gasped at the view. There was color. Lots and lots of colors. The windows weren't barred. She didn't know what to feel, what to say. Was she safe? What would protect her from the outsiders? "I'll show you your room, I hope you like lavender," Ryan said showing her to the stairs. Kori glanced up at him, and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, any color will do." Once they got to her room, Ryan left her to explore and put some luggage away, the little luggage she had anyway.

Her room was amazing. A large walk in closet, a huge silk-sheeted bed, lavendar plush carpet, and a was even pictures up of her and Ryan growing up together on the walls. Two windows with pretty curtains. She even got her own bathroom. Kori felt overwhelmed but happy at the same time. Two feelings she scarcely remembered.

Kori was about to leave to go thank her brother when her eyes caught glimpse of a picture that she didn't see before. It was a family portrait. Her mother and father were in the back, with Kori standing in front of her mom and Ryan standing in front of her dad. They were all smiling, dressed in pretty clothes. _Smiling._But were they ever really happy? Kori hadn't seen her parents in years, she hardly even saw Ryan. Ever since Kori was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, everyone seemed to have abandoned her. One person that truly, intentionally abandoned her was her mother. Her mother grew up with a schizophrenic mother, and Kori having the disease seemed to be disgusting, unacceptable, and unforgivable. The last time she had seen her mother was when she locked Kori away in the asylum after Kori's many outbursts.

Kori didn't want to be there. She suddenly felt guilty, unwanted, and filthy. She grabbed the picture and slid it underneath her bed. Never wanting to see it again, forever hiding it so old memorys wouldn't come back to mind again. "Kori, tomorrow I have to be at work so I leave aroun- Are you okay?" Ryan asked her, concern immediatley showing across his face. Kori weakly smiled, "Um, yeah. This is great, Ryan. Thank you." After looking at her facial expression again, he let the recent worry go and flashed her his pearly whites, "No problem baby sis. But I leave at 9 in the morning and I don't get home until 6. That okay?" Kori didn't want to be alone. Yet, she didn't want to ruin his career either. "Yeah, I'll be fine." And with those words said, Ryan gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her goodnight. "Go to sleep Kori, sweet dreams." He waited until she climbed in bed and turned off the lights, quietly closing the door behind him.

Kori drifted off into a slightly deep dreamless sleep.

_Kori, get out of here. It's not safe here._

Kori started to toss and turn, different voices starting to be heard from every direction.  
_Kori.  
_Her eyes shot open, and looking straight ahead. A figure of a girl was standing before her. "Terra? What are you doing here?"

_I've come to get you out. It's not safe here Kori. It's too open. Do you want the outsiders to harm you? __Ryan is one of them Kori. He's only using you. Get out before it's too late, come back with me._

She started feeling sick, "Ryan would never do such a thing. I trust him Terra, he's not out to harm me. He's helping me. Don't be angry with me for this, but I'm not coming back, I really do trust him."

_Kori do not do this. You're putting your life at risk, don't be a fool. Come home, your real home..._

"I can't come back Terra. This is my home now,even though it's not what I'm used to. It is my home."

Terra's face twisted and turned from an angelic face to a face filled with disgust and anger,  
_You disgust me you filthy bitch. You are impure; a diseased witch; damned. Punish yourself for being __such a god damn disgrace to God you pathetic whore. I've done everything for you, I've protected you and __you treat me like this; like absolute shit, Punish yourself you insolent fool!_

Kori started crying, "Leave me alone Terra. Please, don't be angry with me. Leave me alone, leave me alone.." Her crys got louder as her "protector" harassed her. Kori's fingers dancing along her limbs; digging holes into her arms. Blood started dripping down onto her sheets and clothing.."Please..." She cried,  
but still Terra continued. Causing Kori to dig at her arms faster, harder. "STOP IT" She screamed, she felt  
dizzy, her vision started to blur.."Kori? Kori!" was all that she heard before everything went black.

_At the hospital..  
"Mr. Anders your sister will be fine. This action was most likely caused by not taking her medication. __You need to make sure that she takes this, it'll help with the symptoms."_

"Ryan?" Kori asked, trying to get up from the bed. Though she couldn't, it was strapped. "Ryan? Ryan?!" She asked frantically, thinking he was doing what her mom had done. "Shh, shh. I'm here," Ryan said calmly making his way to her hospital bed, "Kori, do you remember what happened last night?" "Of course I do. Terra came to visit me, she wasn't to happy about my new living arrangements though," Kori said shifting her body slightly in the bed. "Kori, there was never a Terra at our house last night, it was just me and you. You were imagining her, Kori. You tried to kill yourself, Kori." he said looking at the floor, not wanting her to see his facial expression. "She was to there, Ryan. Why doesn't anyone ever believe me? I SAW her, I HEARD her voice. I didn't try to kill myself either. I was shedding blood for punishment; for being unclean," she yelled slightly, Ryan winced at her voice not wanting this conversation. "There was nobody there. You're not unclean Kori, you're sick. There's a difference. And there's a chance you can get better, don't you want to get better?" Kori looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "You're just like mom. Terra was right. Why can't anybody she accept me for who I am?!" Ryan didn't want to make her more upset, so he got up to leave, "Yeah Ryan, leave just like mom did. Send me back to a damn asylum, Just leave me alone! I hate you!"

"Miss Anders, I think it's time for your shot.." the doctor said casually and stuck the needle in her arm, causing her to fall into a deep slumber a few moments later.

--------------------------------------

**Note: My** Big big English project with Shakespeare and all that stuff may get in the way of me writing, it might take me a while to update. But, If you didn't know, which you should know, Terra isn't a real person in this story. So there won't be any Garfield/Terra bullshit. Sorry I despise that couple, but I like what Terra is usually portrayed as in stories. The traitor, backstabber, liar, whatever you want to call her. So sorry if that's a cliche but that's her character. Please review though, it'll get better I promise. Bare with me :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies, Medications, and Real friends**.

Chapter Three:

--------------------------------------

_Kori, I'm sorry..._

"R-Ryan?" Kori started, peeking one eye open, looking at her surroundings, "I thought you left." Ryan let out a soft chuckle, "Na, Just went out to the vending machine. Are you hungry? I could go get you something." Kori said nothing for a moment as she stretched, realizing she was no longer strapped. Kori looked at her brother, sadness overcoming here, "Ryan..I'm sorry for what I said, I know that you're not like mo-" Ryan put his finger on her lips to keep her from saying another word, "No need for apologies Hun. I understand, I didn't take anything to heart." Kori weakly smiled, "May we leave now, please? I do not like this hospital." Ryan chuckled agan, "Sure thing. Let's go."

After making sure Kori could go home, they exited the door heading for the parking lot. "Ryan can I ask you a question?" Kori asked as she got into his car, Ryan started the car and looked at her. "Yeah, I suppose. What do you want to ask me?" Kori looked at him and then at the floor, "Why did you get me out?" Ryan looked at his little sister puzzled, "Get you out? Of the asylum?" Kori looked at him, "Yeah. Why?" For a few moments, Ryan stared at his sisters not knowing for sure how to put his answer. "Well," he started, "I never thought wha mom did was right. I know I didn't visit you as much as I could, or should have and I really did miss you, Kori, like crazy. Just because you have a disease doesn't mean you should be locked away for years, I personally don't think it makes the situation any better," Ryan reached out and grabbed Kori's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You're going to get better Kori, I promise. I pray for you every night, no one should have to go through what you do. Just please try to get better, believe that you can get better. I'm not trying to change you, I just want to help you." Kori felt tears forming in her eyes, and she whispered the words, "I love you Ryan, and thank you." Ryan leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too. Now, my dear, I have some friends I want you to meet." Kori looked at him in disbelief, "You want _me_ to meet _your _friends?" Ryan laughed and sped up the road.

About 15-20 minutes later, they arrived at a nice little diner. Ryan walked around the car and opened Kori's door for her, she was nervous. "What if they don't like me?"  
"Don't worry about it, Kor. They'll love you." Ryan said leading her towards the door of the diner. Kori stopped before walking in, "Do they know?"  
"Yes, I told them when you were sleeping over the phone. Don't worry."

"Ryan!" A deep, attractive voice came from the left back corner of the diner. Ryan chuckled, "Come on Kori," and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to go.

A tall tan and very well built guy walked towards them, Kori guessed it was the guy who hollered for Ryan. And when he talked she was sure of it. Kori had never seen such a more gorgeous man in her life. He had black ebony locks, crystal blue eyes, and a body to die for.

"You must be Kori Anders," The man said, kissing the top of her hand, "I'm Richard Grayson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kori couldn't help but to blush. _This is going to be one long, awkward night_ she thought, "Nice to meet you too."  
A tall African American walked up next, with a gorgeous african american female on his arm. "Hey little lady, I'm Victor Stone and this is my fiance Karen Beecher, and that thing over there," Victor pointed at the booth where a man with green hair sat, "Is Garfield "Gar" Logan and his girlfriend Rachel Roth." Garfield waved at Kori while the girl named Rachel just gave a tiny smile.

"Ryan," a kind of high pitched voice that came out of no where, "This is your little sister?" Kori turned around to see a woman about 4 inches taller than her with red hair looking down at her. Ryan walked up to the mystery woman and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Kori, it's my pleasure to introduce you to my fiance, Barbara Gordon."

"Fiance?" Kori asked, astonished. Why hadn't Ryan told her before? She didn't know for sure, but she had a weird feeling about this Barbara.

Barbara gave Kori a fake smile and in her fake voice she said, "Please, call me Babs." Kori felt an urge to puke, _Babs? What kind of name is that?_She thought to herself before Richard pulled her towards the booth and whispered, "Don't worry I don't like her either." Kori fought back the giggle in her throat. Richard sat down next to her, "So, how old are you? I know it's rude to ask a woman that, but I'm curious," he said staring in her eyes. "I'm twenty one, you?" Richard grinned, "I'm twenty-three. I went to college with your brother, we were roommates. Stayed friends ever since. Your brothers a great guy," he looked over at Ryan and Barbara,"So I really don't get why he's with her." Richard looked at Kori again, "We should hang out or 'go out' some time, get to know each other better becaus-" then some other female with brunette hair come walking by and looked a Kori with stern eyes, "I wouldn't trust him, he just uses people for his own sexual needs. He's a prick, a damned rich bastard asshole prick and a womanizer. Don't waste your time." Richard looked up at the girl, "Oh shut up Cassie, don't be pissed at me because You decided to have sex with me and then our relationship, if that's what you'd even call it, ended." The girl, Cassie, growled and walked away quickly. Richard gave Kori a smile, "Don't worry about her, but anyways. Maybe I could pick you up some time and we can go for a movie?" Kori didn't know what to think, so she said the first word that popped in her head.

"Yes."

---------------------------------  
**Note:**I decided to finish the 3rd chap. because I finally found out how long I won't be able to update this and it will be a kind of while. I might be able to find time next week to write a chapter, I'll defiantly be brain storming during study halls and what not. I was asked where Terra came from, and Terra is one of Kori's imaginary friends with will be explained in later chapters. Kori can't just automatically be done with hallucinations and hearing things, so there will be a couple of parts where Kori is seeing someone or something or hearing someone or something that is not truly there. As time progress's the medications Will help more and more and either she will be one of the lucky few with this disorder that is completely cured from the disease, or will still have the disease but will be able to ignore everything that isn't in reality.

**The Next Chapter:**Kori's "Date" with Richard and a blooming friendship between Kori and Rachel. And some Barabara Ryan romance. The next chapter will have different point of views.

**Please Review!!**


	4. Authors Note, Please Read!

**Authors Note:**  
Hello :)  
I just thought I'd let everyone know that I have a "Currently" section on my page, so if you ever wan to know what kind of things I'll be doing and when, you can check that. It will also contain information such as what other kind of stories I may be uploading. Also, I'm am trying to get to Chapter 4 on Imaginary by the end of Sunday night due to not going to be able to update because of the project and events.

Also, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, adding my stories to their alerts and favorites, and adding me as a favorite author. Means a lot, Keep Reviewing! :)

Hope you're enjoying the story so far,

--Lynn (ximaginaryxx)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Imaginary**_

**Chapter 4:**

**The Date  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

_**Richards P.O.V.:  
**_

"_Yes."  
_

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 8, is that okay?" I asked the gorgeous red head before me, grinning since I got a date with her. I really hope Ryan doesn't mind...I'll deal with him later though.

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied with a gorgeous smile; a smile that made me melt. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Kori, I really want to stay but it's late and I have work tomorrow, so let's go," Ryan called out to her; and like a puppy she followed. "Ryan, can I talk to you?" I said as I walked towards Ryan and Barbara, watching Kori make her way to the car. "Yeah, what about?" I felt my face getting hot, was I getting nervous? I never get nervous. "Well, I'll just follow you to your house, we can talk then." Ryan gave me a look that pretty much said "What the hell is going on" and replied saying "Sure."

My stomach was aching.

I waited a few minutes after they left to get in my car and leave, I just really really hope he doesn't over react. After a few minutes we arrived, finally, to his place. We all sat down on the couch and an awkward silence filled the room. Knowing Kori's condition, Ryan's attitude, and my own attitude, I really didn't want to upset any of them. So like the gentleman I am, I waited till Kori went to bed to say anything about our date. I watched her as she gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek and then she turned; and gave me that smile. God did she have a beautiful smile, and she headed up the stairs. I turned around to see Ryan eying me with curiosity. I really hope that God was on my side tonight. I've seen Ryan pissed off, and I've seen Ryan fight. "So," he started out cautiously, "What did you need to talk about that you can't talk about in front of Kori?" My face felt hot again, I thought I was going to loose everything I just ate. "Well, Kori is what I need to talk to you about.." Ryan scrunched his eyebrows together, "What about Kori?" He sat up straight in the couch. "Well..I..we want to uh um, go out tomorrow night..just her and I, to well um get to know each other a bit better.." I waited for him to say something. Anything. But he just sat there, in silence. And what an awkward silence it was.

Then his face went red. I mentally said a prayer.

"You, the god damned playboy of Gotham, my supposedly best friend, wants to 'get to know' my sister better?" he yelled outraged, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He completely misunderstood the words "get to know." I opened my mouth to say something, to elaborate the situation when a fist hits my face. Without thinking I immediately punched him back, "Ryan, calm the fuck down. If I wanted to fuck your sister I would have gone to bed with her a few moments ago." Dumb on my part because that just pissed him off even more, earning myself another punch in the face. My nose was bleeding know, blood dripping off my face and onto my new shirt. Bastard. I decided not to punch back, "I just want to talk to her, I don't know why you're making a big deal about it. She seems cool. It's a friend 'date'," I made sure to air quote date. "Dude, you can trust me with your baby sister. Alright? Calm down Ryan, geeze." Ryan sat down, and eyed me again, "If one god damned thing happens to Kori because of you, I swear to god I will kill you."

I smiled, "I won't do a god damn thing. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV:

_The date.._

Richard pulled into the Anders driveway, face a bit bruised because of the night before. He didn't really care though, he was just happy he could take Kori out on a date. He walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times before letting himself in. Where was everyone at?

"Kori?" Richard hollered, "Are you almost ready?" Kori ran out of the bathroom to look down from the stair balcony, "Yeah, just one more minute please!" and ran into her room, closing the door behind her.

Ryan came out of his room on his cellphone, "Hey Richard," his face was bruised as well. "Kori asked questions about the face, I told her me and you were wrestling like old times last night and got a bit too aggressive." He looked at Richard with a smirk, "I suggest you stick to the same story." Richard grinned, "Sure. You have any plans tonight?" Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, Babs is coming over for a 'romantic' evening." Richard wanted to puke, "I really don't see what you see in her, Ryan." Ryan laughed again, "Probably the same thing you see in my sister. So I sug-"  
"Okay, I"m ready!" Kori hollered down, walking gracefully down the stairs. She gave her brother and Richard her famous smile before kissing Ryan on the cheek and grabbing Richards hand. "I won't keep her out too late Ryan, hopefully we won't interrupt anything," Richard said leading Kori out of the house.

"So what are we doing?" Kori asked looking out of the window. Richard smiled, "Why do you look out of windows so much?" Kori frowned, "Well..I..I asked you a question first." Richard looked at her, "Something wrong?" Kori didn't respond for a moment, "No, not really..it's just when I was in an asylum the windows were barred..so I like looking out of unbarred windows. Outside things fascinate me.." Richard felt horrible for asking her about the windows, he kept forgetting about her condition. She didn't seem crazy at all. "Well to answer your question, I was going to take you to a nice dinner and then a movie. Then, I'm going to take you to a favorite spot of mine. A place I went to growing up when I was upset or angry, or just wanted to get away. Best view of the stars in Gotham."  
Kori was ecstatic, not only because she was on a date with a gorgeous man, but she loved star gazing. She looked at his face again, "So, wrestling with Ryan huh?" she said now noticing the bruises. He gave a small smile, "Yeah. We got a bit too aggressive. I'm surprised you didn't hear us." Kori smiled the rest of the drive.

They pulled into a restaurant called Marcella's, it looked very fancy. It was an Italian restaurant, Richard hoped she liked Italian. "What is Marcella's?" Kori turned to ask Richard. "It's an Italian restaurant, do you like Italian?" Kori nodded her head, while Richard got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He grabbed her hand and walked to the door. "Grayson," Richard said walking up to a man at the front desk, "Of course, follow me Mr. Grayson." Richard and Kori followed the man to a table in a secluded area in the back, there was two lit white candles and a vase with flowers on it. The lights were dimmed, and there was wine. Kori was beaming, "Richard this is wonderful." He couldn't help but to grin, he pulled out her chair for her. "I'm glad you like it," Richard whispered in her ear before pushing her in, smelling her hair in the progress. She smelled wonderful, like strawberries. After they ordered their food, they talked. Not about anything in particular, just everything. Kori was kind of reluctant to answer questions about the mental asylum, but after a few minutes she eased up. Talking about it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "Dinner was great, Richard. Best meal I've had in a long time," Kori said before taking another sip of her drink. Richard gave her his famous smile, "Yeah the food is great here, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll go take care of the bill, and then we'll go to the movies. I'll be right back." Richard said, getting up to go pay. Kori was falling for him, hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_With Ryan and Barbara._

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ Barbara knocked on Ryan's door, "Ryan, seriously. Let me in." Barbara stood outside in the freezing weather, waiting for her boyfriend to get his lazy ass to the door. The door opened to show a shirtless Ryan in a towel and wet hair. "Sorry babe, I was in the shower." Ryan gave her a kiss before moving aside to let her in. Barbara looked around, "Where's your sister?" "She's on a date." Barbara wanted to laugh, "A date? With who?" Ryan headed up the stairs, "Richard Grayson." Barbara almost died. "You let your sister go out with him? Why?" Barbara followed him up the stairs into his room.

Ryan was looking for clothes to put on, even though there were most likely going to be taken off in a little bit if things went well. But it was cold, and he wanted warm clothes. "Well, if you haven't noticed my face, it's obvious that we had our words. He promised not to do anything and I trust him. Why do you care? You let your sister fuck him." His words came out more bitter than what he wanted. Barbara glared, "Well since you seem to be in a pissey mood, I'll just leave." Ryan couldn't help but roll his eyes, _Why must girls be so dramatic._ "Babe, come on. I didn't mean to sound like an ass, I was just saying. Don't go, I'm making dinner." He replied smoothly before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the lips, "I love you." Barbara smiled, "I love you,too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back with Richard and Kori.._

Richard decided to take Kori to Crank 2 High Voltage. It was pretty amusing, they shared popcorn and a drink. Richard felt different when he was with Kori. He didn't feel like he had to impress her; like they've known each other for years. He didn't want to be too bold on the date, but he did end up putting his arm around her during the movie. A move he knew Ryan would disapprove of, but she didn't care. He knew she didn't because she responded by holding his hand that was in his lap. Richard found it very hard to control himself around her though. He wanted her in his bed right now, naked beneath him, and moaning his name. He knew tonight wouldn't end like that though.

When the movie was over, Kori felt like the luckiest girl alive. Tonight was the best night of her life, she felt love-struck. She continued to hold Richards hand, though not the hand she was holding before, as they exited the theater. Cassie, the girl from the diner, approached them. She laughed at Kori, "I see you didn't listen to my warning. Stupid girl." Kori felt angry, she has never wanted to hurt someone as much as this Cassie. Cassie had ruined her night, and Kori wanted to punch her smirk off of her face. She was about to say something, but Richard cut in by telling her to fuck off and to shut the hell up. They walked silently back to his car.

"Did you really use her for sex?" Kori blurted out as Richard backed up his car. He sighed, "Kori, I have a reputation around here for being a playboy. She was drunk, I was drunk, it just happened. So yes and no." Kori wanted to cry, was he just using her? "Is that why you're on a date with me, then?" Kori asked looking at him with her emerald eyes that showed her depressing thoughts. Richard looked at her with wide eyes, "No! Of course not, Kori. I want to get to know you. And by the way tonight is going, I'd like to do this again sometime." Kori smiled, "of course."

"Close your eyes," Richard said as they turned onto a road along a beach. "Why?" Richard chuckled, "Just do it Kori, please." Kori did as he said without another word. A few moments afterwards she heard Richard get out of the car. "Richard?" Her car door opened, "Keep them shut Kori." He grabbed her arm and led her around. After walking for what seemed to be an eternity, he told her she could open them. Kori gasped, the view was beautiful. Richard wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Do you like it?" Kori turned in his hold to face him, "I love it." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. He couldn't breathe by the time she was done hugging him. Richard chuckled and sat down on the blanket. He patted to a spot next to him, asking her to sit next to him. He laid back on the blanket, and looked up at the stars. He felt a warm body lay next to him. "Kori," he whispered, as he turned to look at the side of her face. "Hmm?" she replied. Richard slid his fingers down her arm, giving her goose bumps. "You look gorgeous tonight." Kori blushed. Richard grinned knowing he was to cause it. "Th-thank you, you look gorgeous as well.." she stuttered out, blushing worse than before. She hadn't really had been hit on before, or had a conversation with a man before besides Ryan. She was nervous. Richard brought a gentle hand to her face, and propped himself up on his elbows. He leaned down and kissed her. After the first kiss he paused, bring his lips a little bit above her lips and looked into her eyes. He kissed her again, this kiss was more passionate. She didn't know what to do, or what to think, so she kissed him back.

As they kissed, Richard ending up being on top of her, allowing his hands to roam all over her body. His hand roamed up her arm, and held her hands above her head. He licked her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. She more than happily allowed him. His free hand, was still roaming her perfect body. He cupped her breast and continued down to her skirt. He kissed down her face to her neck.. _**Richard stop. You promised Ryan. You told her this isn't why you were on a date with her. Stop it.**_ The voice in Richards head did cause him to stop, even though he didn't want to. He gave her another kiss, not as passionate as the previous kisses and stood up. He pulled her up, "I told Ryan I wouldn't keep you out too late."

Authors Note:  
Ah! This is like 4 pages long :O Hope you enjoyed this update, the next one will be in about 2 weeks, if I can update any sooner. I was going to end this chapter after Ryan and Barbara, but I wanted to put some romance between Richard and Kori. Well, Review please! This chapter took forever for me to put together so sorry if some parts sound weird. Overall I think it sounds pretty good. Happy Sunday!

--Lynn_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

Imaginary

**Chapter 5:**

**Happiness doesn't Always End Nicely**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Richard and Kori sat holding hands on the way back to her house the entire car ride; she couldn't keep a smile off her face. She felt happy; not the one second lasting happiness, actually happy. And she loved every damn minute of it. "Um, Kori.." Richard started off, not too sure of how he was going to put his next couple of words; not wanting to hurt her feelings, "Ryan..isn't exactly too happy of the idea of me and you dating, so can you not tell him we kissed? I told him I wouldn't do anything and I-" She giggled and put a finger to his lips to silence him, "It's okay Richard, I won't tell him. I could feel the tension between you too, so I understand." Richard squeezed her tiny hand, that was currently being consumed by his big hand, "Thanks, Kor." He pulled into her driveway, not wanting the night to end, sad that it had to. "Are you free Saturday?" Richard asked before letting her get out of his car. Kori thought for a moment, she didn't have anything planned. "No, why?" Kori asked, not understanding the meaning to his question. Richard chuckled, "I was wondering if I could take you out again." Kori couldn't keep the blush from creeping onto her face, "I'd love that." He hurriedly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll see you then."

Kori left the car, wanting to scream out with joy. But she remained calm, knowing that he was watching her get into her house. And watching her he was, he sat in his car watching her tiny body drift farther away from his car and into her house. After making sure she could get in the house, he left. With a grin on his handsome face.

Kori skipped into her house, humming a song she heard at the restaurant. She was almost to the kitchen when she bumped into Barbara. Barbara had a martini in her hand, and it shattered when it was knocked out of her hands by the bubbly red head. Kori and Barbara looked down at the floor, staring at the glistening broken pieces of the glass. "I'm sorry about the drink Barbara.." Barbara sent her a glare, "Babs. And it's whatever, just go play with your imaginary friends, Kid." Kori was taken back, why was she insulting her? "Ex-excuse me?" Kori stuttered out, not to sure on what else to say. "I said. Go play with your imaginary friends, Kid. Now please get out of my way so I can pick up the glass that you knocked out of my hand." Barbara looked back at Kori, "Ryan said you can't be trusted with sharp things, since your recent incidents. I would make you clean it, but I wouldn't want to jeopardize your poor health."

_She's laughing at you, Kori. Don't let her hurt you, hurt her back Kori.._

Before Kori knew it, her fists were clenched into fists. Barbara noticed this sudden action, "Aw, did I make you angry?" Barbara's laughter filled the room, but was soon cut off when Kori's fist came in contact with her face. "Don't you ever make laugh at me again you stupid bitch!" Kori screamed before rushing to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Ryan came rushing out of his room, noticing his fiancé on the floor. "Babs, what the hell happened?" He asked, kneeling down on his knees, examining her face. "Your stupid crazy little sister. I don't think this is going to work with her living her Ryan." Barbara replied, flatly. Ryan was a bit shocked, "Babs, she has no where else to go. She's never lived by herself before. She's been in a damn asylum since she was a teenager." Barbara glared at Ryan, pissed that he was taking Kori's side. "Send the bitch back then." And with those words, Barbara left, leaving a confused and upset Ryan to his thoughts.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Kori's point of view)_

_Ugh. I can't believe she'd say that to me!_ I wanted to scream, hit her again, something. But after hitting her the first time, I knew it was wrong. I also knew she'd run her mouth to Ryan, or Ryan overheard. Leaving me to deal with serious consequences.

I need to stop listening to my head.

But no matter how many times I tell myself to; it's still so hard to do. I feel like everyone is trying to change me; I know I'm sick, but no medications or therapy can truly cure me. They just "help" me stop having symptoms. And honestly, what are the chances of me being of the lucky few to be completely cured?

"Kori, can I come in please?" Ryan called through my door. Shit, these consequences are going to happen sooner than I thought. _Great.._ "Yeah, you can come in." I sat on my bed, fidgeting with the blankets. I refused to look up at him; I felt embarrassed and unworthy to be in his presence. I mean, I just punched his _fiancé! _"Kori, why did you punch Barbara?" I could already the tears forming in my eyes..would he believe me if I told him?

I looked up at my brother, "Ryan," I started, deciding on words carefully, "Barbara, or Babs, made fun of me for my condition and about the situation that occurred. I know it was wrong hitting her, but I felt so angry and she taunted me." I took a breath, knowing no matter what I said he would be angry with me, not the bitch with his ring on her finger. "I couldn't control myself and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Kori," Ryan stated flatly, "Apologize to her. If you're going to be a family with her, you need to get along with her. I know she's not the nicest at times, but grin and bear it." Ryan sighed and sat down next to me, "Anyways, how was your date with Richard?" I couldn't keep myself from smiling. "It was most enjoyable, Ryan." And of course, he sat there. Studying me. Why? I honestly don't know. "Did he try anything?" Should I lie? I mean he didn't try anything..it was just a kiss...But I promised Richard. "Nope, nothing at all." Maybe I should have just left it at 'Nope.' He, however, went on with his interrogation, "Nothing at all? You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Great.

"Ugh, fine we kissed. That's all. But he didn't want you to be mad so he asked me not to tell. Don't get mad Ryan, it was just a kiss. A kiss." He sighed, again. "Why'd you lie?" he asked, staring at me. I looked at him, "Well I didn't exactly lie. A kiss is not trying to do something, a kiss is just a kiss. A kiss was all that was shared, so he therefor didn't really try to do anything. But I simply made it seem like a lie by adding on the 'nothing at all' at the end of my sentence, implying that he did, however, not even kiss me which he did." Ryan got up, "Um..yeah, okay. Do you have any more plans with him?" If I had a mirror I'm sure my face would be gleaming, "Yes. We're going out again Saturday." Ryan grinned, why did he grin? "Well, not anymore. You're going to cognitive therapy on Saturday and then staying home. Sorry Kor. Looks like you're going to have to cancel." He left quickly, "Ryan! That's not fair!" I yelled. I heard him laugh, "Life's not fair. Deal with it." Obviously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(normal point of view)

Sun beams light up Kori's room, causing her to stir slightly in her sleep. She felt sick..very sick. She felt a warm hand on her forehead, and then a wet wash cloth. _What time was it? What is going on?_ She mentally asked herself. She opened one eye and casted her view up to meet almost identical eyes to her own. Ryan. He smiled down at her, "Hey I heard you talking in your sleep," he faintly whispered, "You looked ill, and you have a fever." She closed her eyes again, "I feel like I'm going to puke," she whispered, warning him in case of an incident. He chuckled, "Do you want me to make you some chicken noodle soup? It use to always make you feel better when we were kids." Kori let a grin grace her face, even with all the sickness she felt. "Please and thank you." He kissed her on the cheek, "I guess I'll play doctor today. I took the day off to make sure you'll be okay," Kori went to protest but he silenced her, "It'll be fine. I'll go make your soup now..and Kori?" Kori opened her eyes and looked at him, "Yes?" Pain etched on his face, "I'm sorry for last night. You can go on your date with Richard." Kori smiled, "If you're not comfortable with it Ryan I'll still cancel..I don't wish for you to be upset with me." Ryan let out a soft laugh, "Na, don't worry about it. I trust him to an extent, I just don't want him taking your virginity. I don't want anybody to. I just don't want him taking advantage of you." Ryan yawned, "I'll go make your soup, I'll wake you up when it's ready. Would you like crackers and a grilled cheese sandwich with your soup with a side of green beans?" Kori giggled, "You remember everything don't you?" Ryan chuckled, "I wouldn't forget anything about us growing up Kori. Not one damn thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rachel's Point of View)

"Garfield," I asked, annoyance obvious in my tone, "Can you Please turn that damned television down? I'm Trying to read my book." All my boyfriend did was life. "Awe, come on Rachel. Lighten up. You can read that book any day of your life, how many times can you see the same episode of something?" he asked, hoping to make a point. "Well, let's see," I started, "For one, Yes I may be able to read this book any day of my life, but I really want to read it now. Secondly, this is a re-run you've already seen this at least 15 times. Thirdly, if you really want to watch it, next time it's on Record it. And finally, if you can't record it, there's this thing on the Internet called Youtube where you can watch T.V. Shows."

"God Rae, you're really PMSing today," Garfield stated. He was about to say something else, but I decided to throw the remote controller at his head. He deserved every bit of pain that he received. He loves the damn thing so much, he should love getting injuries by it. Living with him, is going to get ver interesting.

"And by the way, _Babe,_ I **am** PMSing, so lay off the jokes." I decided to read outside on the balcony.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

**Authors Note:**

I hope it sounds okay! I'm about to watch The Uninvited :D I'm so excited!! I've been dying to watch it since I seen commercials, so I'm really hoping it's good. I'll be updating this story on Thursday of next week, not tomorrow. Barbara's hate for Kori will be explained in that chapter if you don't see any reason on why Barbara would dislike her from this chapter.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

I have written my first chapter of "Relieve me of my Misery" and uploaded it yesterday. So read it and review it :] It's Garfield and Rachel Romance. One of my other favorite couples :]

_**Anyways,,**_

Review! This story :] I like hearing what you guys think, I won't get mad if you have advice or anything. I'm very strongly for people having a right to their opinions, and it helps me better my writing. So review :] And keep reading! 3

--Lynn


End file.
